


I See Your Father In You

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Actors, Crack, Humour, It happened when me and Cheyenne talked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris says his line. Jake goes improv.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See Your Father In You

Both parties were panting hard when they entered the launch bay. 

"Chris!" Sherry exclaimed, voice breathless. 

"Glad to see you're okay." The older man answered, nodding slightly. 

"Wait, was that you who just freed us?" Sherry asked, paying no mind to Piers, who stalked over to the edge, observing. 

"Looks like you guys saved the day again, uh?" Jake muttered, disdain dripping from his voice. He paid the two accusing and one concerned stare no mind, pacing over to the edge as well, looking down into the black nothingness beyond. 

Chris raised his chin. "I can see your father in you."

Jake stiffened and Sherry burst into action. 

"How did you know where-"

"So does that mean you'll be on your knees soon?"

The other three just stared at him, gobsmacked. Behind the camera, Leon and Helena broke into hysterical laughter. 

"Holy shit!" Leon wheezed, clutching desperately at Helena's shoulder.

"He took the- Oh! He took the fucking chance!"

Slowly, it sunk in and Sherry had to hide her emerging giggles behind her hand. Jake, however, looked on as if his co-stars weren't dying behind him. 

"My looks aren't the only thing I inherited from my father,  _Chris._ "

Piers' iron facade started to crack, his face twitching from trying to hold back his laughter. 

"How do you know I wasn't the one making him submit?" Chris questioned back, voice still laden with the weary duty from the scene. 

"If you did, then why haven't you watered that thirsty puppy of yours?"

Piers broke, dropping the rifle and walking off stage with his laughter muffled in his gloves. Chris cracked too, then, grinning devilishly and wrapping an arm around the younger man's shoulders. 

"Ha! Well played." He turned to the other cast members. "If you think this is bad, you should have been on set with me and Albert. Fuck, that  man had the best one-liners. he could shut up the whole studio."

"Where do you think I got that one from?" Jake chuckled. "I met with him last week, before we started shooting. Wanted to know more about Wesker's character."

"No wonder that one was so good."

"No wonder you can keep a straight face."

"You should see the background film for RE 5. We have a whole second movie they edited for us that's literally all the jokes. It's amazing."

"I should borrow it off you sometime."

"Text me and I'll make sure to bring it."


End file.
